Finally
by xcountrygurlx
Summary: Margret and Andrew finally start their lives together with a couple of bumps and unknown or planned surprises hint, hint, wink, wink . AndrewxMargret
1. Going Home

**Going Home**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Proposal (or anything or anyone in it)**_

_**This is how I think that the story should be starting right after Margret and Andrew kiss in their office when Andrew comes after Margret.**_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Well, I think it would be a little bit more romantic if I did this." Andrew said after breaking his kiss with Margret. He bent down and got on one knee, he pulled out the ring that he had intended on marrying her with back in Alaska.

"Now, will you, Margret Tate, marry me for almost the second time?" Andrew said with confidence, but also laughing at his little joke.

"I think if you're crazy enough to ask, then I'm crazy enough to say yes, but for real this time." Margret replied. The whole office clapped as they started to see that Margret isn't the mean "witch" they thought she was now, she had change, Andrew had changed her.

"Now what?" Margret asked once they were out of the Colden Books office and out in the street.

"Now, we get back on a plane and fly back to Juneau, then get on a small plane to Sitka, and finally, ride our motor boat home." Andrew said with a sigh of relief.

"Finally." Margret said.

Margret and Andrew got in a taxi back to Margret's apartment. Margret grabbed some necessities, clothes (More comfortable and practical clothes for Alaska.), toiletries, Her phone, things like that, then they got another taxi to Andrew, grabbed some fresh clothes and things for him and they headed to the airport.

They arrived at JFK and booked their flight to Juneau and waited…and waited… and waited… until finally, their plane was ready to board. They got in their first class seats and ordered dinner, since Andrew hadn't eaten since back in Alaska, and Margret, not since she arrived back in New York City.

"So, where are we going to live when we get back to New York?" Margret asked after the plane took off.

"Well, we could live at your central park view, or we could live at my pent house at the plaza over looking Rockefeller Center? You choose." Andrew said being sarcastic while laughing.

"How about yours?" Margret replied with a laugh. Before they knew it, they were back in Juneau and on the plane to Sitka.

"This ride is much more enjoyable the second time around." Margret stated.

"I think this whole engagement will be more enjoyable the second time around." Jokes Andrew.

"Well I would hope so Mr. Paxton," Says Margret joking around.

"Me too, soon-to-be Mrs. Paxton." Andrew laughs before he kisses Margret.

They landed and got off of the smaller plane and got in the boat to go to the Paxton house.

"Do you think they're going to be mad at me?" Margret said nervous talking about Andrew's family.

"No, not at all, they still love you, they knew you were the right one when you left, trying to save me from jail time."

"I hope so." The boat pulled into the Paxton's personal dock. They got out of the boat and this time, Andrew helped Margret with her things, even though it was much easier for her, she wasn't so uptight now.

Andrew opened the door to see his whole family gathered in the living room.

"Ohh, we were hoping you to would come back!" Andrew's mom, Grace said when she saw the two and jumped up for hugs.

Gamy and Joe (Andrew's father) also got up for hugs.

"How long are you guys staying this time?" Joe asked.

"Well mom, if it's okay with you, until we get married, this time, for good." Andrew replied looking at his mom.

"Of course it is! And Margret, I think we should order you a _real_ wedding dress this time." Grace said laughing. Everyone shared a laugh at this joke. After a bit of talking, Andrew and Margret went to their room, got ready for bed, and this time, got in the bed together.

A/N: Sorry it was so short, I just wanted to get the first chapter in. They'll be longer next chapter, I think The Proposal needs more stories, please start or continue to write stories for it! The review, I love the reviews, I'm happy when I get nice reviews and it encourages me to write more, so please review!!!


	2. The Tire Swing

**The Tire Swing**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Proposal (or anything or anyone in it).**_

_**This is how I think that the story should be starting right after Margret and Andrew kiss in their office when Andrew comes after Margret.**_

Margret woke up early, probably before anyone else in the house. It was 5:45. Well, now would be a great time for her morning run. She quietly wiggled herself out of Andrew's hold around her. She changed into some black jogging pants and put on a gray Colden Books t-shirt with Andrew's sweat shirt over it. She tightly tied her sneakers and quickly and quietly went out the door. She chose to run on the path that she had biked the one day last week. Where her and Gamy were "chanting."

She put her iPod ear buds in her ears and took off.

"This feels great, I haven't been jogging outside in forever, I can't even remember the last time." Margret thought to herself. She jogged up to the lake, then in a big circle and found herself back at the house, she looked at her watch before going in. Since it was only 7, she decided to maybe take a walk this time, instead of running, to actually get to see what it's like the real outdoors. She went on a different trail this time. About 15 minutes later, she saw a tire swing and a bench. Proportie of Andrew Paxton was carved messily into the bench. Margret laughed to herself. She sat on the tire swing, and pushed herself gently around on the swing. She looked between the trees and saw the lake again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Andrew's P.O.V.

"Uhh, it feels so good to finally be with Margret. " I thought to myself, still half asleep. I let my eyes roll open, waiting to see the beautiful girl beside me. I look around. No beautiful girl beside me.

"Ughh." I moan out of tiredness and the thought that I had to get out of bed now. I get up and try to find my sweat shirt, but it's not there.

"Margret must've taken it." I mumble to myself as I dig through my suitcase for another one.

"Hey sweetie." My mom said to me as I came into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

"Hi mom."

"Where's Margret?" She asked.

"I think she went for a run cause she took my sweatshirt."

"Ohh, well why don't you go find her and tell her breakfast is almost ready."

"Already on it Mom." I said walking out the door. I walk down to the lake and don't see her, so I decide to take the other trail on the way back. I'll finally get to see my old tire swing and _my_ bench. It's been forever since I've seen that bench. I approach the area that's cleared of trees with my little place where I'd hide out when I was nine. Then I see her, the women of my dreams, sitting on my old tire swing looking at the lake. I walk up behind her and give her a little push on the swing.

"It's pretty amazing huh?" I say out loud, so she'll notice I'm behind her. Margret turns her head and looks at me as a wide smile spreads across her face.

"Yeah, I don't know if I should be here though."

"What, why?" I asked confused.

"You know, cause it's property of Andrew Paxton." She said laughing.

"Ok, I was eight when I did that." I replied joking around.

"I'd hope so because you spelled property wrong, really wrong." Margret said continuing to laugh.

"Give an eight year old a break." I replied.

"Well, I was instructed to come out here and tell you breakfast is ready, or you know, we could fool around out here and then go to breakfast in town."

"Hmm tough choice, making out with you or eating… I think I'll go eat." Margret said getting up off the tire swing and running away playfully. I chase after her and pick her up at the waist and spin her around.

"No you don't." I say kissing her passionately. We kissed for about 15 minutes then I pulled away.

"I want to show you something." I state.

"This can't wait until later?"

"No, I think you'll like it though." I reply.

We walk for about 3 minutes then I find it, the little house that my dad and I built when I was little. We walked in and she saw where I spent most of my time as a kid in. It was my little room outside of the house, it had a small bed, a mini fridge that hadn't been plugged in in forever, some posters from when I was a kid, a foosball table, and some books.

"Andrew, it's amazing!"

"This is where I spent my time as a kid, even sometimes when I was a teenager."

"I would too if I had this all to myself as a kid." I kissed her again, we sat down on the bed, one thing lead to another, and I think I'll spare you the details. When we had "finished up," we head into town to go to breakfast. I ordered the full stack of pancakes, she ordered the short stack of French toast. We finished breakfast and we were walking back down to the boat, Margret was getting good at going down that ladder to the dock.

"Shit, I left my sweatshirt back at the restaurant, I'll be right back." I said I ran the 2 minutes back to the restaurant, grabbed my sweatshirt and headed back to the dock. I heard a girl scream, and I thought to myself about how much I miss being a kid here and fooling around yelling and screaming. I ran to the end of the road.

"I'm back sweetie, sorry I took so long." I said before looking over the edge. I looked down and saw the worst picture I will ever see. There was an unconscious Margret sprawled out on the deck, blood surrounding her body.

"No, Margret!" I yelled jumping down to the dock. I was holding her, checking to see if she was breathing, she wasn't.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" I yelled even though no one else was donw on the dock, I climb back up the ladder to quickly instruct someone to call 911. I got someone's attention and I had to get Margret back up to land, not down here on the dock, so I carried her on my back and climbed up the ladder and put her on the ground and start doing CPR. The ambulance got here finally. The peramedics were loading her into the ambulance talking their medical terms, I finally recognized one,

"She's unresponsive."

A/N: Sorry, I had to get some action into this chapter, so I had to leave a cliffhanger, leave you wanting more! REVIEWS!!!!!

Love,

Jess


End file.
